


流火

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 康纳个人向，为了放松心情写的，慢慢地写了很久，很无聊也没有任何内容，万字多的守林员paro，两个普通人的闲聊





	流火

认识康纳是好几年之前的事情。在见到康纳之前，我以为他会是个长着络腮胡、有着酒槽鼻和大肚子的中年男人。他没跟我通电话，但是负责人把他的东西都交给了我，所以只好由我前去——呃，怎么说呢，一般没这个步骤，其他守林员都会自己开车到公园外面，接着自己徒步到瞭望塔，他们中的很多人直到离任我都没能见上一面。

这孩子是乘长途大巴来的，被司机扔在了一个不太适宜的地方，离他的瞭望塔有点距离，恰好他的东西都在我这，于是我得跑趟腿。

但是我没想到康纳会这么小。他看起来……

“你成年了吗？”当我领着他穿过白桦林之前他已经向我道了三次谢，康纳很年轻，我会这么问实在有情可原——他很高，大概有六英尺五英寸，生得一副很结实标志的身材，但是脸看起来实在太年轻了，像个学生。我想到负责人告诉我他有二十六岁，但是我总觉得他大约只有十七八——他的声音也是，很低柔的青年人的嗓音，让人不得不怀疑这是不是个谎报了年龄的逃家小孩。

“我刚刚过完二十六岁的生日，”康纳回答我，我忍不住回头看了他一眼，表情认真得不像个成年人，天啊，“对这个工作来说太年轻了吗？”

“是有点，”我说，“你知道，一般只有中年失意的可怜鬼或者对社会失望的伤心人才会选择这种工作。”

“为什么？”

“你为什么来这呢？”我反问他，很不喜欢一个成年人这样追问一些显而易见的问题。

“我想换个环境，能在远离城市的地方当然更好。”

“嗯哼，其他人也都是这样说。”

“你呢？”他问，接着很快补充道，“我没有……或者不告诉我也没关系。”

“没什么大不了的，原因和你一样，我只是厌倦了现代都市的生活。”我耸耸肩，用登山杖吓跑一只河狸，五里河哗哗的水声在茂密灌木的那边清晰可闻，余光里我看见康纳好奇地四下张望，“你觉得这怎么样？”

“很美。”

“我也觉得，介于你还要在这里待到秋天——甚至可能更久，希望你能一直保持这种热情。”不怪我说话尖酸，面对一个表现得过分天真的成年人，你会忍不住说点刻薄的话来攻击他。但是康纳似乎没有察觉这种恶意，他还是温吞地笑笑，对我道了谢。我有点挫败和尴尬。

之后我们一直保持着沉默，我已经意识到康纳并不是个健谈的人，所幸我也不算喜欢漫天胡侃。他跟着我在野外徒步着，倒是从始至终没有发表任何抱怨或者不快的表达，这令我对他刮目相看，但老实说（当我这么说的时候，意味着我觉得别人也会这么看），人总不都喜欢单纯坦率的人，我对这种品德抱着一种怀疑的态度，尤其是当对方是个“二十五六岁、高大阴沉的美国佬”。

我们走出白桦林，往前是很大的一片草场，春天快结束的这会，这里的草足有半人高，因为缺水而黄澄澄的。

“这种地方得小心蛇，”我说，在之前我已经将康纳的登山杖交给了他，但是崭新的杖子看起来有点不趁手，“虽然都有路，但是万一你要跨进草里，记得先——”

我演示地用手杖去打旁边的草窝，一只惊恐的浣熊跑了出来，唧唧叫着钻进另外一窝草丛里，我们一同笑起来，气氛没那么尴尬了。

“我小的时候，爷爷经常带我去林子里玩，那时候浣熊也是这样，有点风吹草动就会飞快地逃跑。”

“你是美国人？”

“不像吗？”

“我觉得……我觉得，”康纳嗫嚅道，“我以为你是加拿大人。”

“哈哈。”

“你从哪来？”

“圣拉斐尔。你去过吗？”我用脚踢开前面倒下的一株矮树，预感到对话往我不希望的方向发展了，之后我们会互相把邻居家的狗的毛色和街头那只猫一春下了多少只崽都给扒出来，我恨这个，这让我心情恶劣。这棵该死的树刚刚不在这里，而往康纳的瞭望塔去的页岩坡不知道为什么还没到。

“没有，那里有趣吗？”

“并不，”我试图把话题从自己身上移开，“——说说你自己吧，你从哪来？看起来你像个——呃，西班牙混血？”

“不，其实……”康纳停顿了起来，我正注意着脚下不要踩到蛇或者蜘蛛，也不能确定他究竟是害羞还是别的什么，“我的母亲是原住民。”他试着婉转地告诉我，“在这之前我一直住在波士顿，这两年搬去了纽约。”

“啊——哈，”我慢吞吞道，“大城市的阔少爷，别告诉我你还有常青藤的学位——玩笑，你父亲呢？”

康纳没回答。前面稀稀落落的砂砾开始出现，大片裸露的灰黄色岩层暴露出地表，沙鼠乱窜着钻进不知道什么地方的岩缝里，雨季快到了，最近地下的小动物都开始往高处搬。我吁了口气，闻到风里粗糙的灰尘和水汽的味道：“可能要下雨了，我们得走快点。再往前是个很陡的页岩坡，我希望你知道怎么从上面爬下去。”

我从包里翻出一根登山索：“要是我自己负责的那片林区，基本上系绳墩都有绳子——你知道怎么用这个吗？”

“我来的时候看了一些……”

“不如实战。”我对着系绳墩一歪头，示意他先走。康纳闷不吭声接过了绳子，他确实是个新手，绳扣滑了几下才勉强扣进去。我站在一边远眺山上的瞭望塔，没有对他的生疏技巧发表看法——我挺体贴的。康纳抓紧登山索开始沿着岩壁向下滑，下去之后是狭窄的山谷，再走过一道枯水河床和一片矮崖之后，就到他的瞭望塔了。

“我觉得剩下的路其实你可以自己走，没有多远了。”我说这话时已经领着他快要走到河边，从页岩坡上滑下来磨破了我的手掌，我没告诉康纳，他是个挺好的人，而这种人喜欢承担责任，恰恰是我厌恶的特质。

“很感谢你来给我带路。”康纳说，这一路第——管他呢，我也不知道他第几次道谢了。我胡乱应了一声，忙着从河滩乱石上走过去，希望自己听起来别太不耐烦。这条河在枯水期只有缓缓流动的细微水流，河床上满是淤泥和水藻，看起来令人恶心，我小心不要让自己踩到那些泥浆，康纳紧跟着我，我们又沉默了。该死。

好在接下来的路都没什么让我们说话的机会，攀爬岩壁这件事很恼人，我的手掌擦破的地方一再钝痛，天色渐晚，我有点担心自己能不能在月亮升起来之前赶回自己的瞭望塔，还有不少事情需要我告诉康纳，但是明天再通过对讲机联系也不是不行。爬上一块山石之后我拉了康纳一把，他的颧骨泛着红，额头亮晶晶的一层薄汗，这趟跋涉他远没有一路表现得那么轻松。我们拐上一条很窄的小路：“从这里上去就到了，”我说，山头上不知道什么时候出现积云，我开始担心雨比我想得更快，“我不送你上去了……没必要，对吧？等下我从那边回去，你早点休息——还有些事情我明天告诉你。”

“明天我要去找你吗？”康纳茫然的样子很像熊——连鲑鱼都捉不到的、傻乎乎的小熊，我是说他很可爱，我没笑。

“对讲机，”我还是笑了，“守林员平时都靠对讲机联系，你要是想，来我的瞭望塔做客也可以，但是我推荐你先熟悉一下自己负责的林区。”

“那么，晚安？”

“晚安。”我转身往南边走回去，准备沿着峡谷从岩洞里抄个近路，过几天下雨之后，大概就没机会再下到那里去了。当我从荆棘丛后面绕过去之前回头看了一眼，夕阳中康纳还站在塔下，拽着他的双肩包的背带，垂着肩膀、像块石头一样往我的方向眺望，我冲他挥了挥手——是想催他快爬上去休息，天啊，他该不会觉得自己是来度假的吧？康纳也冲我挥挥手，继续站着，我走进了林子里，没再回头看。

第二天我起得格外早，前一晚的雨还积压着，这一夜都又冷又闷，临走前没交代清楚的事项也搅得我心神不宁。其实也不会有什么事情，但是康纳那种状况外的样子让我莫名窝火。我试着用对讲机联系他，没有反应，这时是五点半，我可以理解一个前一天旅途颠簸、长途跋涉之后的年轻人睡懒觉的需求，但是两个小时之后他还是没有任何回应，我有点担心他的对讲机是不是有什么故障。

我决定去找他，今天我要去东边悬崖下面的小溪检查一下野雉的巢穴，春天的时候有几只野雉在那里建设了家园，但是我不确定这些傻鸟能不能扛得住夏天的暴雨，如果有必要，适当的人为介入保护是允许的，这不会耽误太久，在那之后有足够的时间走去他的瞭望塔。我带了两块三明治，把水壶扣在腰上，为了防止万一，雨衣也折好放进了包里，如果下雨了——目前来看至少还得两天——那我就不管那个新来的傻子，直接折返。

其实我也确实不用多此一举。我坐在一块凸起的山石上吃早午饭的时候，对讲机喀喀嚓嚓响起来，康纳的声音传来。

“早上好。”我说，隐约从电流声下听见了旧木窗推开的艰涩声音，“睡得如何？”

“这里很凉快。”

“一个月以后你再说这话。”

“……我猜你不喜欢我？”康纳听起来有点小心翼翼，“如果我之前惹到了你，抱歉。”

“没，跟你没关系，我说话就这样。”

“我觉得你是个很好的人。”

“哈哈。”我干笑。

“你昨天说……”

“其实也没什么需要说的，”我把水壶夹在膝盖中间，试图单手把它拧好，“对讲机你会用，东西也都给你了，每月一号去北边领补给——我也会去，所以可以一起，其他还有什么？——啊……补给箱，你从地图上可以找到它们，密码都是1234。其他还有什么问题的话，保持联系。”

我放下对讲机去双手拧好瓶子，我很喜欢这个水壶，很漂亮，但是不能让我的心情好起来。我会记得下次在三明治里少放一点醋的，它让我的胃和舌头都很不好受。康纳从对讲机那头发出一些困惑的声音，但是迟迟没说一个字，我感到胃里被过多的醋搅得火燎似的疼痛，舌根酸苦，另外一个三明治还没咬，但是我毫无食欲了。

“还有什么问题？”

“呃……”

“你总知道自己是来干嘛的吧，反正不是度假。”

“我知道，当然。”

“那就去工作吧，你要想继续休息也可以，横竖不迟这一天。”

“哦……”康纳温温吞吞地说，随后电流声消失了。他话很少，但是却比一个话痨更让我恼火，我气冲冲地把对讲机别回腰带上。你知道这是什么？这种明明有话要讲却永远憋着肚子里的人，天杀的。

之后大约有小半个月我们没有太联系，雨季到了，公园里断断续续一直在下雨，树叶的声音、风声、乌鸦和其他什么鸟的声音占据了整个世界，护林员都待在了瞭望塔里，遭到天气的软禁让我产生一种被社会放逐的错觉——但是这是我自己选的，其他人也是，没什么好抱怨的。日子在雨停之前变得格外无聊，大部分时间我花在了阅读和写作上，之前可能忘了说，我在洛杉矶文学俱乐部是资深会员，就算待在这样与世隔绝的地方，我也和他们保持着通讯。有时候我会看向其他瞭望塔的方向，或者和同事聊几句（多半内容都是诅咒下雨天），和康纳有过几次交流，可惜我没什么印象了，有一次似乎是他在问发电机的问题，但是那天雨下得大极了，我只担心会不会有过强的雷电点燃松林，还有一次康纳问起公园的邮政，我告诉他不必担心。

当然不必担心，我每个月至少有四五封往来邮件，因为这个原因，所有人的包裹或者信件都由我转交，就在雨停的那一天，我收到了一批新的邮递，来自洛杉矶的同好的短信、给其他护林员的几封信、一个森林保护协会的采访邀请（这个被我交给了公园管理处，这可不归我们管）、杂志读者来信，还有一封来自伦敦的信，收件人是康纳。

我想起半个月前不愉快的对话，心情恶劣起来，但是我得把信交给他，雨只是暂停，天空还是阴沉沉的，这意味着我没多少时间去充当邮递员。我花了一整天在送信上，和其他不常见面的同事寒暄，等到最后一封信——康纳的，那时已经是傍晚了。我在山上站了一会，今天注定没法把最后这封信交给他，我指望着山风吹散不快，远处几只乌鸦从树林的上方出现又很快消失在树冠里。我环视了一圈，没有炊烟、没有火情，临近下雨虽然气压很低，但是空气也足够潮湿，我深吸一口谷地腥咸的水汽，拿起对讲机。

“下午好。”

“下午好，”他很快回应了我，“有什么事情吗？”

“你知道这里曾经是海洋吗？几万年或者几亿年之前。”我开始往回走，为自己的话尴尬——我到底在说什么，我应该直接告诉他“嘿我这有封你的信”——但是我选择了废话。康纳似乎轻轻应了一声，我没在意，继续说道：“现在这里是平原和丘陵。”

“很……神奇，”康纳说，“我正在看屋子里的一张挂画。”

“植物图鉴？”

“你也有？”

“这里每个人都有，你的东南边还有一条小溪就是用其中的一种树命名的。”

“酷啊。”

我笑了两声：“你挺有意思的，有什么想聊聊的吗？”

“你不用工作吗？”

“我们的工作就是待在这，保证不会有哪个混球把树给点着了。”

“很轻松的工作。”

“也很无聊，你很快就会意识到。”

“你不喜欢这个工作，”他的语气很笃定，“那你为什么来这里？”

“所有人都不喜欢自己的工作，康纳，我的上一份工作更操蛋，相比之下我非常‘热爱’在森林公园的瞭望塔上做个放双倍蛋黄酱的三明治。”

“你的上一份工作？”他好奇地问，“那是什么？”

“教师。四年前我在芝加哥的一所中学教文学，那帮小混蛋满脑子只有嫁入豪门或者睡个金发碧眼的大波娘们……防止你问，我恨芝加哥，于是我来这了。”

“总不会都是……”他听起来想安慰我，“总有不错的孩子……我以前经常去社区福利院，那里的孩子都很好，他们喜欢我烤的饼干。”

“真甜蜜，康纳，”我应该不是在讽刺他，“但是……有一次，我问这些小野兽，‘你们有谁来谈谈卡夫卡的小说？’，你猜猜他们怎么说？成绩最好的那个举起手——她真是个天才——‘那很有启发’，”我捏起嗓子模仿那个小贱人的语气，“‘我们得小心不要惹上法官’——真是个天才，不是吗，康纳？”

“呃……”

“行了，我没让你附和我，只是发牢骚，说说你自己吧。”

“我……以前住在波士顿，在那上完了大学，然后去了纽约。”

“去工作？”

“我的监护人去世了……”

“噢……”我觉得或许该停下这个话题，但是康纳继续说了下去：“我的母亲去世得很早，我是被老师带大的，他是个很好的人。”

“可真是个善人。”

“我以前觉得他挺讨厌的，很严厉，喜欢说我这里做的不对、那里做的不对，我总是喊他‘老头’，”康纳有点不好意思起来，通过电流的声音被略微锐化，他不是个很好的谈话对象，但是声音很动听，如果他能去做个电台播音员，我会很乐意成为忠实听众，“我现在很后悔，我应该更尊重他，他对我其实很好。”

“世界上最简单的事情就是后悔。”

“是啊。”

我们沉默了。我猜测康纳大约放下了对讲机，但是我又听见了沙沙电流声。你知道，新认识的人总会这样，你们不得不一刻不停地寻找话题避免尴尬的停顿，但是最后总会面面相觑着闭嘴。据说判断两个人关系的标准就是能否在沉默中也不会尴尬——那你们就是好朋友了——蠢透了。但我得说在这个荒无人烟的地方尝试社交同样是再愚蠢不过的事情，我们为什么来这？最初的目的不就是躲开人吗？

“我想出去走走。”康纳终于说话了，“有什么建议吗？”

“没有建议，注意安全，我可不希望你入职不到一个月就摔断了腿。”

“我不会的，”我听见抽屉拉开又关上的声音，钥匙碰撞发出咔咔哒哒的脆响，门喀嚓一声，“我很谨慎。”

“之前可有不止一个护林员在页岩坡或者河湾摔断腿。”

“我不会。”康纳听起来有点骄傲，我不知道他这种自信来自哪里，但是很可爱，他真的有二十六了吗？我肯定是笑出声了，康纳不满地又说了些什么，他说起话像个小孩。

“那你就小心别被浣熊咬到吧，”我说，“说不定会得狂犬病。”

“……被浣熊咬了会得狂犬病吗？”他愣了一下，话语里充满担忧，“我没有听说过这件事。”

“我也不知道，我随口说的。”

“……”

“但是你得承认被它们咬一口肯定不是好事。”

“好……吧，”康纳无奈道，“我会小心。”

“你现在在哪里？”

“嗯……我看看，我不清楚，”他的声音变小了一些，我听见地图被翻动，“这里没有标记，我正准备从石头上爬下去，南边是有个童子军营地吗？”

“那挺远的，我觉得今天你来不及过去了。”

“你说我去哪都可以。”他指责道，我气笑了，感到自己仿佛在和一个高中生谈话：“嘿，年轻人，我没说你不能去，”一条河哗啦啦流淌着，水面如鱼鳞般闪耀，我从大块卵石上走过去，一些像柳叶一样的鱼挤过石头缝游向下游的湖，“你想去我可管不着，就像什么时候下雨我也管不着。”

“昨天才刚刚雨停。”

“这时候就是这样，昨天才放晴，明天就继续，这雨也可能后天下，甚至下个星期下，也可能下一秒就会突然倒下来。”

“你在外面不担心吗？”

“我带了雨衣，而且我觉得这会下不了。我在这里工作了四年了，要是连什么时候下雨都判断不出来，那还不如滚回去教书，至少课文里下雨的时候不会瞎改。”

康纳发出一连串笑声，我也笑了，我挺幽默的，在某些时候。

“我还没问过你，你是学什么的？”

“国际贸易……”

这答案可真是出乎意料：“为什么会选择这个专业？”

“我也不清楚……事实上我也不知道自己想学什么，想来想去，我觉得或许这个会很适合我，你知道，很好找工作。那个时候阿基里斯——就是我的监护人——他的病加重了，我想要可以快点工作……”

“哦……”我不知道说什么才好，根据经验，这里说些安慰的话只是浪费口水。

“后来他还是去世了……就在我快毕业那一年，然后机缘巧合，我去了纽约。”

“听起来很辛苦。”

“有一点，”他轻轻地说，“我有点遗憾没能留在那，我挺喜欢纽约的，那是个很好的地方。”

我发觉在康纳眼里似乎什么都是“挺好的”，我挺好的、福利院的小孩挺好的、波士顿挺好的、严厉的监护人挺好的、纽约也挺好的。我有点想问问他有什么在他看来不太好的吗？但是我没问，我还不至于讨人厌到这个程度。光线开始渐渐从云层后消失，原野里的饱和度下降得飞快，我裹紧了外套，知道这一天该结束了：“你去童子军的营地了吗？”

“没有，你说来不及过去了。”

“你可以每天一早就去。”

“好的，我现在在……这里是什么？矿坑？”

我猜他在说306号岩洞，我昨天就是从哪抄近路回去的。每次不得已夜晚从那里穿过去的时候，我就会特别紧张，我是无神论者，但是却同时拥有多疑猜忌的特质，听起来可能有点好笑——我老觉得会有杀人狂在那个岩洞里抛尸。

“那只是个山洞，你可以进去看看，夏天会很凉快，现在大概很冷，而且还有很多积水。”

“里面有什么？”

“什么都没有，至少现在什么都没有。”

“啊……”他听起来有一点失望，“我以为这会是个冒险故事的开端。”

“那我回头帮你申请一个地质考察队的特殊顾问席位好了。”

“真的？”

“假的。别傻了，我只能帮你捎一罐腌黄瓜。”

“我不喜欢腌黄瓜……”他嘟囔，“而且你怎么帮我捎？”

“电缆维修工和我关系不错，他每个月会来两趟。我这里还有几袋膨化零食，不介意和你分享。”

“不用了……”

“如果你有什么需要的，随时告诉我，并不是麻烦的事情，或者我帮你转告补给办公室的人也可以。”

“如果我有需要的话。”他说，并且真诚地道了谢，但是我知道他绝对不会找我的。管他呢，反正我的话带到了，如果他执意虐待自己，我也没必要当救世主。

“……这里真的很冷。”他又突然说话了，这时候已经是五点半，云层后的天光变成了南瓜奶油浓汤版的金红，东方还没变暗，但是已经洗去了色彩，惨白的月轮和夕阳同时出现在同一片天空下，我拽了拽袖子，温度开始逐渐被变冷的的风卷走：“天快黑了，”我提醒康纳，很惊讶他竟然真的下去了，我还以为他是那种安逸胆小的人——他的相貌、声音、语调乃至于说话的方式，无不给我留下这种印象——结果意外富有冒险精神，“你带手电筒了吗？”

“没有……我没看到手电筒。”

“补给箱里应该能找到，你明天去找找看。”

“谢谢，这里好冷……从那边可以出去吗？”

“可以，但是你得从另外一条路绕回去了——康纳，快上来吧，天要黑了。”我已经快要走到我的瞭望塔下，只要穿过这片稀疏的树林——但我此刻不得不停下了脚步，有时候我挺憎恨自己的责任心的：“你快到出口了吗？”

“我还在找——噢！地很滑……”

“小心一点。”我看向306号岩洞的方向，手电筒就在包的侧边，我开始考虑去找他，“你还能看见路吗？”

“可以。”

“视力不错。”

“这里我看到了一条路被封起来了。”

“之前有个科考队来这，后来好像因为人手不够还是经费不足……管他呢，反正他们走了，但是为了防止有愣头青傻乎乎地闯进去把自己的小命留下，”我是指康纳，但是他听得很认真，丝毫没察觉我在嘲讽他，我只好尴尬地清清嗓子（他这时甚至很关切地问了一句“你感冒了吗？”，为什么会有这样的人？）继续说，“也许他们有一天还会回来，我猜。”

“我小时候梦想过做一个冒险家……”他低语。

“很可爱，但是你出来了吗？”

“我好像看到出口了……这里可以爬上去吗？看起来可以爬。”

我松了口气：“是的，小松鼠，快回到地面上吧，我快吓死了。”

“抱歉……”

“没什么，但是这种事情，下次你可以留到白天做吗？我很担心你会因为看不见路而摔死在那个洞里。”

他噗呲一声：“我的视力很好，平衡感也很好。”

“真不错，你为什么不去当个运动员呢。”

“对不起，别那样说了。”

我走上瞭望塔，这时候已经日暮四合，康纳回到地面上之后就没什么需要我担心的了，我打开门，透过窗户远远看着森林那头的康纳的瞭望塔。

“小伙子，我恐怕天黑之前你是回不去了。”

“我会注意安全的。”

“很好，有事情联系我。”我没等他回答就扔下了对讲机，在外面呆了一天让我的脚疼痛无比，但是我觉得心情没那么差了，他是个很好的年轻人，我想没人会不喜欢他，康纳令人喜爱。我想了想，如果明天没有下雨，或许我可以陪同他一起去童子军的营地，正巧我有些东西想要交给营地的负责人。那个标在地图上的旧营地已经废弃了，他们搬迁去了更南边的地方，我忘了告诉康纳。

“我快到了，已经能看到瞭望塔了。”

我向窗外看去，只有微弱的月光还在公园里，太阳已经完全隐去了踪迹，我听见对讲机那头突然一阵响动。

“怎么了？”

没有回答，透过嘈杂的电流声，我不确定他是不是在跑，有一些杂音，康纳急促地喊了一声什么。我紧张起来：“怎么了，康纳？”

“……我看到个人。”良久之后他回答了。

“你怎么了？”

“没什么，我一抬头就看到了他，于是我问他在干什么。”

“他回答了吗？”

“没有，我在找他，他不见了。”

我还是很紧张：“别找了，回去睡觉，把门锁好，你记住在什么地方，明天我去找你。”

“就在——”

“回去再说，现在，头也别回地去你的瞭望塔，康纳，听我的。”

“那是谁？”他沉默了一会，小声问我。我知道他是那种很听话的小孩，如果我的话有道理，他不会违抗的。

“我不知道。”我诚实道，“可能是游客、考察员，或者……”

“什么？”

“或者偷猎者，也不是没可能。”

“我们不用管吗？”

“你现在？不，门都没有，我不希望我的同事刚刚入职就英勇牺牲，别惹那些犯罪分子。我们明天可以去看一看有什么线索，但是你别冲动，康纳，老老实实呆着，看看书、打瞌睡，或者给自己拌一碗沙拉，除此之外——”

“我知道，我不会冲动的。”

“那就好。”

“但是我们真的不能做什么吗？我的意思是，如果他半夜爬上瞭望塔想……”

“不会的，如果你放心不下，可以在睡觉的时候把裁纸刀放在枕头旁边。或者你有什么建议吗，关于保护你的安全？”

“我不知道，或许我可以申请一把手枪吗？”他惴惴不安，楼梯发出年久失修的嘎吱声，风在半山腰呜呜作响，我记下了让维修工去帮他加固一下工作站这件事，康纳的建议让我挺意外，他留给我的温顺、亲和的形象过于深刻，我一时没能反应过来：“呃……？你会用枪？”

“阿基里斯教我的，我小的时候遇到过一些……不好的事情，他觉得我应该学会保护自己，我有持枪证。”

“挺好的。”我语塞。没人规定他不能和这些暴力的元素有关系，更何况是这样正当的理由。

“抱歉，你是不是介意……”他还挺敏锐。

“没什么，你想要我帮你申请吗？如果明天确定这片地区有偷猎者，我想我们可以申请到武器。”

“如果有必要。”他强调，我意识到他其实并不是个好战分子，大概是我有些反应过度。我敷衍地赞同了他，并且要求他去休息。

“明天我去找你，大概八点钟。”我会去更早，但是并不打算让他知道。康纳向我道了晚安，我得再重复一遍，他是个好孩子，顶好顶好的小伙子，我得为我之前无端的敌意道歉。

按照惯常，我都是五点起床，在这种工作条件里，熬夜没什么必要（虽然有发电机和电灯），走去康纳的瞭望塔花了我两个多小时，本来不需要这么久，我花了大量的时间在路上——检查补给箱、检查电缆、检查小型野生动物的巢穴——其实不需要做这么多，但是也实在没其他事情好做，刚刚下过雨总有很多的检查项目值得你看一看。我在七点刚过的时候到达了昨天康纳遇到陌生人的地方，他那时在山坡下面，借着月光看到了其他的人。我四处看了看，没什么异常，我不想怀疑是康纳产生了幻觉或是什么，谨慎点总是好的。

我在他的塔下面吃了早餐，四十分的时候他下来了，一边走下楼梯一边调整着背包的带子，看到我的时候惊讶地眨眼：“你等很久了？”

“不，我刚到，你来得正好。”我撒谎了，康纳只是点点头，清晨的光线很好，比起那天接应他时的匆匆会面（当时我心情很差，并没有仔细打量他），现在我才算清楚地看见了这个年轻人的模样，他的头发向后梳，扎得整整齐齐，一副偏东方的宽脸庞和短下巴，鼻子不够高，但是眼睛生得很美，我猜他的母亲也是这样，黄种人似乎都有一种神秘的气质。康纳注意到我在看他，腼腆地对我笑笑，这是个像熟透的苹果一样结实健康的年轻人，他可能是混血，肤色正是大众最最喜欢的那种，包括他扎着半长的头发的样子、走路动作和说话的样子，他一定在大学参加过话剧社，那种拿捏的姿态、温吞斟酌的口音和腔调，他可真是个惹人喜爱的美国男孩，可爱极了，甜极了。

“你很漂亮，”我说，“你的母亲一定也是个美人。”

“谢谢，”他脸红了，“是的，我印象中的母亲很美。”

“她去世了？”

“我很小时候的一次意外……”

“我很遗憾。”

“但是我依然很爱她，我知道她也是。”

“你父亲呢？”我突然问。他顿住了，迟疑的神色在他眉宇间闪烁，他没有回答，我意识到这可能是个不该触碰的领域，我懊恼地琢磨起如何引开话题。

“他……是个英国人，”康纳却说，语带含糊，“是个很英俊的贵族，我母亲很爱他，我也很爱他。”

我察觉到这其中有什么被盖过的真相，但是并不是我该试探的领域，温柔的人往往很敏感，我不希望自己的鲁莽伤害到他。我点点头。灰色的鸟从草丛中飞出来，落到树梢上去，康纳抬头看它们，又看树根边钻过去的野兔，我“啊”了一声：“这儿有封给你的信，我昨天本来就该给你的，抱歉。昨天来不及送给你了。”

他表示不要紧，我把那封信夹在我的笔记本里了，连个褶皱都没有，来信的是个女人，珍妮什么什么，我没注意。他看到署名的时候表情变了变，有什么从他脸上一闪而过，我来不及提问就消失了。

“是朋友吗？”我随口问道。

“是我姑姑，”他说，“我猜可能是想劝我回去……她本来不希望我到这里工作。”

“哈哈，我刚来的时候也是这样，我爸爸气死了。”

“但是你还是……”

“人长大了总会离开家的。他也只是发牢骚，我告诉他我在这里很好。等到冬天我就可以回去看看他。”

“听起来你们很幸福。”康纳抿嘴一笑，他的脸上展现出一些落寂的迷茫，“嗯……或许等我离开这，我也该去看望姑姑。”

“去欧洲是个好主意，我觉得可比你到这儿来好得多。”

“我挺喜欢这里。”

“我觉得你什么都喜欢。”我笑出了声，康纳不好意思地看了看我。前面到了之前我们曾经走过的河，在连日大雨之后，河水已经漫涨起来，清澈盈盈得讨喜极了，过河的乱石被淹没到只剩脊背，又亮又滑，我们小心地从上面走过去，河水敲击在石头侧面飞溅到脚踝上，凉凉的。

“以前天热的时候，我会模仿小说里的情节，在上游的井里冰一些饮料，”我指向河谷拐弯的地方，再往那边去，走上两公里就到了琼西湖，“改天你也可以试试，比冰箱冻得还彻底。”

“以前我住在波士顿的时候，有个邻居也会这么干，他专门在院子里挖了一口井。”

我被逗笑了，然后又想到康纳以前说过的事情：“那你为什么会搬到纽约？”

他再次长久地顿住了，我开始模糊地意识到这个年轻人的生命力恐怕有着一些无法摸去的伤痛，我看向他，康纳的眼睛低下去，好像在思考如何回答。他不会撒谎，又懂得礼貌，这只会令他自己难办，我有些懊悔自己的口不择言。

“只是……遇到了一个人，然后得换个环境、换种生活，而且我也在波士顿住了太久了。”他最后说，“好吧，是我父亲。”

“你在监护人去世之后搬去了父亲那里……嗯，挺好的，康纳，”我安慰道，“你需要有人陪着你。”

“差不多。”他说，好像回忆起了什么甜蜜的过往，幸福的生活带来的天真尚且留在他的脸上，那种不加修饰的柔软情态是无论如何假装不了的，他的心地像蘸饱蜂蜜的海绵，在这个时代令人羡慕极了。

“然后呢？你来到这里，你父亲不会担心吗？”

“……”

“呃，我的意思是，既然你的姑姑都不远万里给你写信，我想……”我闭嘴了，因为康纳脸上飞速枯萎的乐观，父子吵架、关系不和、血系敌意……我脑中闪过很多个关于青春期家庭矛盾的词汇，但是很难把它们和康纳联系在一起，我失言了，康纳缩回了自己的壳里。我该想到的，从我第一次跟他提起“父亲”这个词，康纳每一次都没有回应我，一个不负责任的白种老鬼？或者是个家庭暴力的社会精英？也可能只是单纯抛弃了他很多年，康纳说了自己是被老师养大了……我的心沉下去，胃里一阵翻涌，他不该经历这些。

直到我们返回康纳都没有再说一个字，我尴尬地跟着他，看他矫健熟练地越过山野间各种障碍物（这可真让人想不到），康纳似乎想把这种负面的情绪发泄在行动上。我不该试图社交，为什么我来到了这里？我将失去这个温柔的朋友了。回去的路上康纳沉默得如同雨中的礁石，我知道他没有生气，正因如此我更加愧疚。

晴了两天之后的雨又下了起来，我再次被软禁在小小的工作站。我想起还没能让维修工去帮康纳加固瞭望塔。我看向那个方向，雨幕里塔楼的轮廓模模糊糊，像快要融化的雾，孤独得令人痛苦不堪。

“……”对讲机沙沙响起来，我不得不收回了注意力。

“嗨，”我说，“康纳？”我有预感我不想听到接下来的他的自我剖析，但是总会来的。

“他死了。”

我一时没能反应，紧接着意识到昨天我的问题是多么可笑，还有我那些无端的猜测。我想让他停止这个话题，但是康纳似乎下定决心要跟一个陌生人敞开心扉了：“我感到……很多东西都没有了，我感到空无一物，我感到麻木和深深的疲倦。*

“其实我现在已经冷静得多，换个环境很有帮助。你之前问我为什么来这……很抱歉我撒了谎。”

“你没撒谎，康纳，以及你其实不用告诉我。”

“但是我要走了，我觉得还是应该告诉你，你很关心我，”他说，天真得要命，“对朋友的善意我们应该尽可能地报答。”

我什么都没能说，我也不知道该说什么，康纳的塔远远地隔着大雨，远得好像只能看到，他的孤独和善良仿佛深不见底的护城河。

“姑姑很担心我，我不希望她在这个时候还需要把精力分到我身上……我该回去了，如果你路过纽约，一定要来找我。”

“我会的。”我许诺道，并且我知道自己一定会去。康纳隐约叹了口气：“这种事情很常见，每个人都会遇到，我现在也不知道为什么自己当时会……我想我也只是个普通人，可能比其他人还要软弱的普通人。”

“每个人都是普通人，”我惊讶于自己竟然也会有这样柔和的语调，并且我知道这是我们最后一次通话了，“祝你平安，康纳，一路顺风。”

他对我说了再见，我再次祝福了他。雨还没停，但是这一天的下午三点会有长途大巴路过，我没乘坐过，但是我知道那会沿着六十四号公路直通到弗吉尼亚去，接着他大概会换乘渡轮，我希望东海岸在这个时节风平浪静。

**Author's Note:**

> *：改自遗弃中康纳的日记。
> 
> NOTE：后面本来还有一些剧情，但是决定还是让它戛然而止，有些故事到了时候就该结束了。写这篇的时候状态一直很down，于是创作过程很长、写得很慢，想表达一些东西但是也没能表达出来，最后当做与自己、与康康的一个幻想中的对话了。本来这是一个关于失去、愤怒、逃避、接受的故事，但是我的能力没达到，很难过，也很抱歉。  
> 跑题一点废话，过程中有和亲友聊天谈起我想写的一些东西、还有故事中的一些细节，没有了“他人的需求”的康纳会是什么样？他就被抽空了，我很难过。但是就算这样，他还是最好的，康纳从来不是因为他自己的价值而存在，他因为他所创造的价值所存在，下次或许可以尝试创作这样的故事。


End file.
